Smiles and Sweet Beanpast Muffins
by Darth Hawk 32
Summary: A collection of Ichihime drabbles, because there aren't enough out there. First story: Why Ichigo puts up with Orihime's creative tastebuds.
1. Chapter 1

Smiles Are the Best Medicine

Smiles Are the Best Medicine

Disclaimer: I own nothing…for now…

Everyone knew why he put up with her food. For a body like hers minor indigestion was a small price to pay. Though more often than not it was slightly more serious than just minor indigestion. Fortunately living in a clinic meant that he wasn't in any danger of dying any time too soon. He was more likely to have his neck broken by his so-called doctor of a father.

What everyone didn't know was that they were all wrong. He did not eat her food to stay on her good side because he was after her body. Of course that was an added, and appreciated bonus, but there were other, more important reasons why he put up with the strange, and sometimes-inedible dishes that she presented him with.

One was that she really wasn't a bad cook, she just had a different taste than most people. He really didn't want to discourage her from trying, because you never knew, there was a chance that one day she would stumble across a combination that he could actually eat. He wasn't holding his breath though, unless of course she was serving him her homemade banana-onion-and-peanut-butter casserole.

The other reason, and the most important one in his opinion, was for the smile that she would get on her face whenever tasted her cooking. She knew that he didn't like most of what she cooked, but it meant the world to her that he was still willing to try her cooking. She was very open and generous with her smiles, but she kept a special smile, just for him. There was no one else in the world at whom she would smile, her eyes shinning with the deep love she had for him. No one else would ever see her eyes light up the way they did for him. Others would fantasize about her other assets, but they were really just missing the best part of her.

For him that smile was worth any indigestion.

Author's Note: I just felt like starting a story for drabbles or what not. This came to mind today and I felt like quickly writing it down. I know, I know, most of you are thinking: "Get back to updating 'A Bleach Beach Trip'." Don't worry, the new chapter is coming soon. Hopefully. I'm taking a Creative Writing class this semester, so hopefully that will help motivate me to write more. I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing at least something every day. Day 1: complete. Tomorrow I plan to get the first draft of the new chapter done. The thing about this one is that there are a few subplots that I have to figure out, it's the first time that I've done this with a story, have more than one plot that is, and I'm hoping I'm not butchering it. There are a few parts that I'm really not sure about, and might just abandon if they don't work.

In other news, I just bought the Dark Knight soundtrack and having a hard time keeping myself from salivating all over my key board. Ah Crap. Fanboy drool.

Later.

Darth Hawk32


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach Omake 2

Another Confession

"Kuro…" Orihime shook her head. "Ichigo, I wanted to tell you…I love you."

Ichigo stared at her for a moment. "I love you too."

Orihime, whose eyes had been fixed on her feet, snapped her eyes back up to look at Ichigo's face. "You…you do?"

"Of course," he said, smiling. "It's normal for brother and sister to love each other, right?"

"Oh, Ichigo, I…wait, what?"

"I said, it's normal for brother and sister to love each other. You know, that's what we are. Why do you think we have such similar looking hair?" He said this as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Orihime woke up screaming; sweat drenching her sheets and pajamas.

"Oi. You alright, Orihime-chan?" Rangiku called from the other room.

"Ee, I'm fine."

"You sure? I think you might have woken up the rest of the building."

"Ee, it was just a nightmare." Orihime rolled over onto her side, clutching herself tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach Omake 3

"No…Ichigo," said Isshin, with an overwhelming air of drama. "I…AM…YOUR…FATHER!!"

"NOOOOO!" Ichigo yelled, waking up in a cold sweat. "It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare…" He paused, his hand stopped in its rubbing of his face. "Wait…What?"

AN: Just some ideas that I had, while goofing off, writing Omakes. To those that have been waiting for the next chapter of Bleach Beach Trip, I'm finishing it right now. Should hopefully be up sometime tonight.


End file.
